Libros
by Briel Black
Summary: Y se quedaron en esa posición por unos breves y efímeros instantes, indagándose a sí mismos, muy dentro de su subconsciente, qué era lo que estaba pasando.


**Disclaimer: **Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas (al fanfics, pues), son mías, los personajes de Katekyo Hitma Reborn son propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Libros.**

Se sentó en la mesa con brusquedad. Haciendo particular ruido al dejar caer los libros sobre la madera del mueble caoba. Se notaba en su semblante, a primeros vistazos, lo molesto que estaba aunque realmente no tuviera grandes motivos para que así fuese. Su ceño fruncido se hacía notar por debajo de las gafas con sumo énfasis y en sus labios seguía impresa esa curvatura de disgusto que, ahora, le parecía imposible ocultar.

Comenzó a hojear las páginas polvorosas de aquél libro que había dejado instantes antes sobre la mesa, sumiéndose en la lectura de las palabras impresas con precisa cautela. Cuando se percató de que ahí tampoco estaba aquello que estaba buscando fervientemente, regresó el mohín a sus labios y se levantó de la silla.

Echó un vistazo más a las estanterías tratando vanamente de culminar su búsqueda en un golpe de suerte que encontrara un título útil, pero le fue imposible divisar todos los encabezados de esas enormes enciclopedias.

Sopló aire con rudeza, haciéndole presión al cigarrillo que amenazaba con caer de sus labios. Ya no le interesaba que lo reprendieran por fumar dentro de la biblioteca (como ya lo habían hecho), sólo sabía que si no encontraba esa dichosa investigación acabaría perdiendo la paciencia en una centésima más de segundo.

Ajustó los lentes que reposaban en el puente de su nariz y miró hacia arriba del estante, encontrando un título que llamó su atención. Estuvo a punto de levantar los brazos para intentar bajarlo pero se retractó al percatarse de que aquél libro estaba fuera de su alcance y que era lo más estúpido del mundo tratar de bajarlo parándose en las puntas de los pies.

Revisó los alrededores para llevarse una mayor decepción al percatarse de que no había una escalera o un banco que le ayudase en su conflicto. Y lo único que hizo en reacción a dicho impedimento fue curvar la boca nuevamente y fruncir el ceño incluso más de lo que ya estaba (aunque pareciese imposible), al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

Pero sintió un par de pasos detrás de él que lograron sacarlo de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —escuchó esa voz que tanto le explotaba la paciencia: con su tono burlón y esa risa estúpida adornando cada sílaba. Era obvio que el muchacho a sus espaladas tenía una enorme sonrisa de arrogancia. Lo menos que hubiese deseado sería que le viese en una situación tan degradante.

Acomodó detrás de su oreja uno de los mechones plateados que caía por su frente y volvió el rostro hacia el emisor de las palabras anteriores. Cerciorándose de que su mirada atemorizara tanto como fuera posible; porque ese desgraciado sí alcanzaba el libro que quería hojear.

—¿Cuál querías bajar? —indagó el moreno con la sonrisa más extensa que pudo mostrar, en un vano intento de disipar el enojo de su compañero. Sabía el problema que éste tenía y realmente se sentía muy bien al percatarse de que podía serle útil, al menos una vez.

—Cállate —ordenó el otro mientras daba media media vuelta y simulaba seguir buscando entre las estanterías que se encontraban a su alcance, aunque fuera absolutamente evidente que ni siquiera se molestaba en leer los títulos—. El azul. —Después de debatirse con sigo mismo por un breve lapso de tiempo, concluyó que su curiosidad le había ganado mientras pensaba en cómo bajar el libro. Y acabó cediendo débilmente -según dijo- ante el idiota del Bassebol.

Yamamoto tomó al albino por la cintura recargando una leve porción de su peso en él para poder alcanzar el libro, al tiempo que se cercioraba de rozar su barbilla con la cabeza del bombardista deleitándose por completo con el contacto tan electrizante que era.

Volvió a su posición original, con los pies completamente sobre el piso. Yamamoto pasó el brazo por encima del hombro del italiano ofreciéndole el libro, mientras, sin percatarse, su sentido común se negaba por completo a soltar el cintura de Gokudera. Por otra parte, el joven de ojos esmeralda era incapaz de borrar en tono rojizo de su cara o de quitar la expresión estupefacta de su rostro, pero tampoco sentía impulsos por alejar al japonés.

Y se quedaron en esa posición por unos breves y efímeros instantes, indagándose a sí mismos, muy dentro de su subconsciente, qué era lo que estaba pasando, hasta que Hayato regresó a la realidad y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, zafándose de los brazos de Takeshi, dejándolo desconcertado, pero al mismo tiempo satisfecho. Y claro, como era de esperarse de Gokudera, no se fue sin antes gritar un insulto con sorna mientras levantaba el libro a modo de agradecimiento, aunque nunca lo fuese a admitir.


End file.
